


姐狗 dtmd版

by Charlyson_Lee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlyson_Lee/pseuds/Charlyson_Lee
Summary: wb看到的一个姐狗脑洞改的
Relationships: Marco Reus/Jude Bellingham
Kudos: 3





	姐狗 dtmd版

贝林汉姆醒来时床的另一边空无一人，看了看床头的钟，将近十点半。这时一阵温柔的女声传进他的耳中，他侧过头看到罗伊斯正靠着桌子讲电话，时不时瞄着旁边的笔记本电脑，像是在谈工作。贝林汉姆想起昨晚和罗伊斯的香艳场景害羞地笑了，自觉去洗漱，不想打扰她。

从浴室出来后见罗伊斯还没讲完，贝林汉姆便安静地坐在床上划手机。罗伊斯讲着话，发现他浑身上下只穿了条内裤，视线一直没移开过。他是校队的中场，没满18岁却有着将近190的身高，巧克力肤色和姣好的身材抱起来十分有安全感，至于裆部的那根玩意……昨晚也已经体验过了。贝林汉姆注意到了罗伊斯在看他，也朝着她傻笑。她眼珠一转鬼点子又来了，把浴袍底部拉开少许，白花花的大腿就这么裸露在男孩面前，他看得眼睛都直了，但是实在不敢打扰罗伊斯，有些不知所措。罗伊斯得到了自己想要的反响，勾起嘴角把原本交叉的双腿分开，对着贝林汉姆用口型问：想不想吃？

贝林汉姆哪有不吃的道理，喜出望外跪在了她面前，把头探到浴袍底下盯着那片漂亮的秘密地带。罗伊斯感觉到呼出的热气打在自己腿间，接着他的嘴唇就覆了上来。

“我听着，你继续讲。”罗伊斯朝电话那头说着，把臀部靠在桌子上，左腿勾到贝林汉姆的肩上以便让腿分得更开。男孩连唇带舌奋力了一会儿，但败在技术比较生疏，罗伊斯盯着电脑上的表格倒也预料到了，所以她才敢在自己打电话的时候让他这么做。贝林汉姆发现罗伊斯连呼吸都没怎么加快，心想不愧是姐姐，自己一定要更努力才行。

终于，罗伊斯结束了那场充满沉闷专业术语的谈话，把手机丢到一边专心享受起来。“Jude，”她用手抚着贝林汉姆的头发，“多动动你的舌头，就像你亲我时那样。”

他听话地试着用舌尖去碾蜜豆，听到罗伊斯甜腻地哼了一声，接着信心大增，把舔舐的速度加快了起来。他逐渐掌握要领，罗伊斯感觉双腿发软，干脆坐到了桌子上用手撑在身后。

“就是这样……别停……”她按着贝林汉姆的头，腰也不禁动着，浴袍从肩上滑了下来露出一大片白皙的皮肤。他听到罗伊斯的喘息也很兴奋，勾着她的双腿用牙齿轻咬蜜豆再一下下吮着，罗伊斯瞬间就叫着高潮了。

“Jude……你真棒。”她颤了好几下才平复下来，贝林汉姆听见了鼓励迫不及待把头抬起来跟她接吻，又亲她的脖子和胸口。

“想做吗？”罗伊斯摸着他已经半硬的性器问。

“想。”他诚实地点头。

“现在不行，今晚来找我。”她放开贝林汉姆，轻快地跳下桌子。

“姐姐……”他依依不舍地抱住她，最后还是忍痛放开，去一旁穿衣服了。罗伊斯心想小弟弟的反应真有趣，一心只为让你爽，和那些老奸巨猾的狗男人就是不一样。她开始期待今晚了。

晚上罗伊斯来得比预计的晚了点，贝林汉姆在房门打开的一瞬间就上去环抱她，却被躲了过去：“等一下，我要先卸妆洗澡。”

“抱歉……”他后退了一步，罗伊斯往前啄了一下他的嘴就笑嘻嘻地进浴室了。贝林汉姆回味着这个吻回到床上等她，浴室的门虽然没被关上，但他还是乖乖的没有进去打扰。罗伊斯边卸妆边哼起小曲，几分钟后淋浴间的水被打开，他发现她的衣服被一件件地丢到了门外。他浑身燥热了起来，只要自己进了浴室就能看到正在淋浴的罗伊斯，但也许她会生气的。

贝林汉姆等得很焦急，还好罗伊斯真的只是冲了个澡，并没用多长时间。她在身上裹了条浴巾就出来了，然后爬上床把头枕在了贝林汉姆的胳膊上。

“我要帮Jadon问一句，你在这里上学感觉怎么样？”

“我的德语还不是很好，还好大家英语很流利，也很愿意帮助我……”贝林汉姆努力让自己放松一点，但罗伊斯身上沐浴露的香味和热气让他心神不定，视线也不禁扫到她的胸上。

“好。”罗伊斯满意地笑了。她是桑乔的朋友，被邀请到他的派对上认识了他们班的转学生贝林汉姆，结果特别中意这个小孩。贝林汉姆自然拒绝不了她，只不过之前的经验少之又少，被温柔姐姐教了一个晚上后显然更拒绝不了了。

弟弟急促的呼吸打在罗伊斯耳朵上，她知道他等不及了，侧过身勾住他的脖子吻了上去。昨晚罗伊斯告诉贝林汉姆要放慢速度享受接吻的感觉，他们反复纠缠着舌尖再松开，越来越口干舌燥。贝林汉姆鼓起了勇气把她压在身下，伸手扯开了浴巾，她的身体在自己面前一览无余。

“都看过什么样了，怎么还害羞呢？”罗伊斯调侃着摸他的脸，牵着他的手摸到自己腿间，“帮帮我吧。”

贝林汉姆探进一根手指，里面已经有些滑溜溜的了，他向上勾到敏感点，听见罗伊斯短促地叫了一下，便加了另一根手指进出着抽送起来。罗伊斯折起腿，勾勾手指让他俯下身来，他亲了下对方的脸颊就移到侧边含住她的耳垂。

“Jude，你……学坏了嘛……”她的耳朵被弄得通红，贝林汉姆用得逞的笑容看她，然后向下咬起她的双乳。罗伊斯上面下面都被弄得很舒服，水也流了很多，就让他起身，自己套弄了几下阴茎吞吐起来。这是他头一回被她口交，丝毫没有夸张做作的演技，只是试了几次顶进喉咙之后发现没法将一整根都吞进去做出有些惋惜的样子。贝林汉姆把罗伊斯垂在脸上的发丝拨回耳后，然后用手握着她的头发，以便自己能看清她的脸。

罗伊斯的唇吸得泛红，用舌头在顶端打着转说：“这次坚持得挺久，是不是我来之前你已经自己弄过了？”

贝林汉姆确实被看穿了，罗伊斯三两下就能让他呼吸絮乱，只能老实回答：“因为想你……”

“我就喜欢诚实的孩子。”罗伊斯听得乐呵呵的，帮他把套戴好，然后手搭在他宽阔的肩膀上坐了上去。以贝林汉姆的尺寸来说罗伊斯坐下去以后得歇一会儿，他见对方有点不适便主动吻她，她一边回吻一边动起了臀部。湿热的甬道把贝林汉姆夹得很紧，他爽得嘴都合不拢，不过罗伊斯看起来也差不多，眯着眼睛娇里娇气地说着好大，他即使身体还没到，脑子里早就已经狂射一通了。她本身体力没那么好，又骑了一会开始双腿酸软，反正贝林汉姆的反应也看够了，就把枕头垫在肚子底下趴着，让他从后面进来。男孩摸了摸湿润的穴口，把自己推进去朝着斜下方撞击，好像有着使不完的力气。罗伊斯越来越兴奋，情不自禁抬高臀部，看见他压下身子把一只手臂撑在自己面前，低头亲吻着肩膀。她失控地夹紧双腿，呻吟中流出的唾液滴到贝林汉姆的手臂。迎来高潮时她把额头抵在他发热的手背上，小穴收缩着。贝林汉姆的阴茎被这么一刺激也觉得自己快到了，连声音都颤抖了起来：“Marco，我就要……”

“射在里面。”罗伊斯还没完全从高潮里出来，嘴比脑子动得快，贝林汉姆继续动作，又让她感觉不错，然后他不禁把速度加快，喘息着在她体内射了。

“有三个老板的未接来电，你觉得我要打回去吗？”罗伊斯躺在床上划手机时问道。

“既然打卡下班了为什么还是工作时间？”贝林汉姆提出了他的疑惑，把她逗笑了两声：“也对，去他们的。”

罗伊斯把手机丢到一边，翻滚到贝林汉姆身上亲他。

“姐姐，你这是在火上浇油。”

“哈？”

第二天罗伊斯被折腾得起不来床就是后话了。


End file.
